The Last Man Standing On Roblox (READ THIS)
Chapter One's grammar was fixed a bit by a random weirdo handsome (not) man named Gudbai Chapter 1: The Plane Crash. If I was you. You dont know the truth. I was born in Roblox in a family called "The Death God Family". My sister died on a car crash last morning when she woke up. She grabs her IPhone and head off. A man with red eyes came to her. And she said she is alone. The man look onto her in the eye and then he took a knife out. As she got stab on the head, The police came and shot the person with a shotgun. The person dies with my sister. My mom told me this world is not safe anymore. She grabs me. And throw me to the car. My brother was with my grandpa. Because they have to meet with their lost friend named Shawn. Or was it? I was scared, I thought we will get a plane crash Later that day. My mom grabs my phone. And we head off. Meanwhile. A thunder storm came. And a lightning hit the plane. And then the plane's wing start to burn. My mom screams. So did I. The plane was heading straight into a building. I close my eyes. As it hit. Chapter 2: The Person That Help Me Live. Later That Day. A Cop Came. He Saw 23 People Dead. And Did Not See My Moms Body. I Was Bleeding. Same As My Mom. But My Mom Closer Her Eyes. I Cried. And Saw The Light Come. A Police Saw Me. I Told The Police to Check My Mom. The Cop Told Me. That He Can Help Me Live. So I Trust Him. And Then We Head On. Later That Day..... My Mom Woke Up. My Mom Was Happy To See Me. My Mom Said To Me. Always Be Strong. My Mom Grab My Phone. And Then Call My Brother. Chapter 3: A Story Of a Old Man. My Mom Grab a Book For Me. It Was a Story Of a Old Man. That Defeat Black Man. The Old Man Book. The Old Man Was a God Of Roblox. The Old Man Likes To Create Houses And Stuff. The Old Man Was a God Of His Brother Call Black Man. He Kill His Brother Black Man. Because His Brother Got The Power Of Dark Blue Gods. Dark Blue Gods. Is a Power Of Red Deep Blood. That Create a Master Of Roblox. And Create a Building Of Roblox. It Can Summon Gods Or Demons. And It Can Summon The Creator Of Roblox. And It Can Teleport You To Worlds. Like Minecraft Or Fornite. It A Power That Upgrade You Too!!!!!!! Like a Robot. Or. A Monster. But. The Old Man Die. Cause The Powerful Person Kill Him. His Name Was Red Man. But One Hero Kill Red Man. His Name Was Jay. But He Still Alive. Meanwhile. They Were Done With The Story. I Kinda Love The Story. It Was a Great Story. Chapter 4: The Guy Next Store. MORE PARTS OF STORY SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!